


Added Scenes and Fanfics and Fanart

by RavenWolf48



Series: Fly One More Time (or The Phoenix) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Rules for fanfics and Fanart in here.Added Scenes will be posted here too.





	1. Chapter 1

 

__  
**What I have for ideas so far:**  
Harley and Peter firework moments  
The Thanos fight through Tony's eyes  
Tony and Steve's first date  
The Avengers meeting Harley

_  
if anymore ideas come to mind, they'll be posted here along with fanart and fanfiction of this fic._

_Message me if you have fanart or fanfic idea that you want to me. Just the idea and if I approve, you can make it and link me if possible. Really, just make sure to credit it and show it to me. I'd LOVE to read your story or look at your fanart._

 


	2. On Emerald Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Keener knew three things. 
> 
> One, he had an IQ of 245.
> 
> Two, he was sixteen.
> 
> Three, he was totally and utterly screwed when he was seventeen years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated this. Yay me!

**Harley Keener knew three things.**

**One, he had an IQ of 245.**

**Two, he was sixteen.**

**Three, he was totally and utterly screwed when he was seventeen.**

 

Harley slammed his locker shut and put his earbuds in as the younger kids of Saint Anne-Marie's Orphanage ran ahead. Harley was now the oldest since Bellaruse left. Bel was nice but she was often an ass to the younger kids and staff members. She hated this place. It's why she ditched this place as soon as she turned sixteen. 

She asked Harley once-why he doesn't just leave. Harley didn't answer her then and Bel ignored him and started to talk about her plan for leaving the orphanage once he didn't answer. 

But the thing is, Harley didn't want to live on his own. He knew a lot, a lot more than someone his age should know-and he was smarter than most people. His IQ was higher than some of the smarter scientists in history. But he was smart enough to admit that he didn't know everything. Including how to live life on his own. 

But he also knew that no one would take  _him_ in. The smart, nerdy, fifteen-year-old that already has a personality. That same fifteen-year-old was going to end up on the streets when he was seventeen. Harley figured out the adoption system when he was six. 

If you're young and naïve, you're more likely to get adopted. Because when you're that young, adopting/fostering parents can mold you into what  _they_ want in a child. They can choose how to have you grow up. They dictate everything in your life because suddenly-they're your parents. 

Harley nearly ran over a redhead three-year-old he recognized as Charlie jarring him from his thoughts. He stopped, sighing as he looked around the house. 

Saint Anne-Marie's (Harley secretly doubted that there was an actual saint called Anne-Marie) had three levels, plus an attic and a basement. The basement was usually never used though, therefore never cleaned so nobody went down there. 

The first floor contained a kitchen, an office, a living room, and locker room. The locker room is where everyone put their outside stuff. The backyard was nice as it had a pool, a trampoline, and a playground. 

The next two levels were just rooms. Three to four kids was the limit to one room. Each room had at least two bunk beds, a closet, a few lamps, and two or three desks for clothes. 

Harley had his own choice of room though and it was all to himself. He had a feeling it was because he was older but he wasn't one to complain. He gave his room to someone else and took the garage instead. Nobody went in there so it was perfect for him. 

Harley entered the lunchroom to grab a few chicken wraps for his lunch. He looked around before ducking out and heading to the garage. Macy, the kitchen lady, was yelling at some of the other kids when he left. Harley never sat in the kitchen area. It was too loud and filled with little kids. 

He walked to the door and opened it, shutting it behind him quietly. He headed to the middle of his makeshift lab, navigating the tables of stuff and machines that didn't need tables. 

He put the chicken wraps down and paused. He tried to ignore the faint buzz in his head, silently berating it as he waited for something to happen. 

And something did. 

The side door of the garage exploded, knocking down loose parts. A young man-about Harley's age-ran inside and slammed the door shut. The young man stepped back, staring at the door. He raised his hands as if waiting for it to burst back open. 

Harley waited for the young man to turn around. This happened every once and a while. Tennesse doesn't have a lot of hiding spaces for criminals so they tend to find the abandoned garage in the orphanage. 

Harley would usually give them a chicken wrap, let them stay the night, wait until they leave the next day and call the police. But the softer buzz from behind him made him think otherwise. 

Harley pulled up a chicken wrap as the young man slowly turned around to face Harley. The young man froze, eyes wide.

"Hi." Harley grimaced. "Have a chicken wrap." he threw one at the kid who surprisingly caught it. 

"Um thanks," the young man replied hesitantly, still staring at Harley. "Who-who are you?" 

"Harley Keener," Harley told him dryly. "You?"

"Peter Parker," Peter slowly unwrapped the meal in from of him. He looked a little suspicious about it and Harley didn't blame him. Peter stopped suddenly. "I am  _so_ sorry, I didn't realize someone lived here-"

"It's fine," Harley waved him off, a little put off that this guy would tell him something like that. "A lot of criminals stop here-"

"Crimi-oh I'm not a criminal!" Peter yelped. 

Harley raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the dirty and bloody hoodie that Peter was wearing. Peter looked down self-consciously but rapidly looked back up. 

"I was kidnapped," he fumed, crossing his arms. 

"Uh-huh," Harley harrumphed, rolling his eyes. "That's what she said," he walked over to the table that was turned over last night and picked it up. He pilled the other chicken wraps onto it and started eating his own. He leaned on the table, munching mindlessly.

"Fuck you too," Peter spat. He squinted. "Can I ask about your wings? Or are you going to call me insane?"

Harley fell over. 

He jumped to his feet, scrambling as he whirled to Peter. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, eyes wide. His chicken wrap was on the ground but he could care less. 

Peter crossed his arms. He was frowning slightly at Harley but still looked a little pissed that Harley assumed he was a mugger or something. "Your  _wings_. Can you see them?" 

"You can?" Harley cried, waving his arms. Peter dropped his own arms, squinting slightly. 

"Yeah," he said. "Is that a problem?" 

"No-no, no, no, it's just-" Harley stopped. "Not everyone is born with the Sight." 

"The 'Sight'?" Peter frowned. 

"You...you can see wings," Harley simplified. 

"Oh." Peter paused. "Yeah, I mean, if that's the correct way to say it..." he trailed off. "But your wings," he readdressed. "They're bluebird wings, right? So why are they green?" 

Harley looked behind him at the bright emerald green wings. "Deformity?" he guessed. 

Peter cocked his head. "Well, it's interesting." 

"Uh, thanks," Harley licked his lips. "You were  _really_ kidnapped, weren't you?" 

Peter nodded. "And my aunt was killed in front of me. And I don't know if the Avengers are coming after me or not-" 

"The Avengers?!" Harley sputtered. "Wh-what- _who_ are you? What is going on? Where are you from?" 

"So many questions, so little time," Peter sighed. "I'm Peter Parker-I'm Spider-Man don't tell anyone-I'm from New York, Queens specifically but I don't know where I'm going to go now because my aunt is dead and I really don't want to go to an orphanage or something." 

Harley paused. Peter was panting slightly as he said that all in one breath. "That's a lot," Harley admitted slowly. "I-I don't know what to say other than you're right, orphanages suck." 

Peter laughed. 

"Also, you're secret's safe with me," Harley winked. Peter laughed harder. 

"That's not encouraging," Peter giggled. 

Harley shrugged. He glanced at Peter's wings while the young man laughed. Peter's wings were sporadic. They would flap really fast sometimes but other times, most of the time, they would just stop. They'd go really still. Initially, Harley had thought they might've been insect wings. But when they went really fast, he realized that they were hummingbird wings. Harley decided not to ask, remembering that hummingbird wings only stopped moving when they suffered trauma. 

"So," Peter recovered faster than Harley thought he would. "What are we going to do now?"

"What are  _you_ going to do now?" Harley corrected. Peter cocked his head. 

"This is an orphanage right?" he asked. Harley nodded. "And you hate it. So, why don't you come home with me?" Harley stared. 

"That-that's really not how it works, but okay..." Harley replied weakly, surprised and touched that Peter would care that much about a stranger. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to Tony," Peter assured him.

"Of course," Harley let out a small laugh, shaking his head. What has his life come too? He looked over at Peter who grinned widely at him. 

"It'll be great, promise," he assured Harley. 

Harley blinked. Because for one moment-one, very small moment-he had hope. 

* * *

Harley let Peter stay the night. He cleared off space next to the cooler and laid down an inflatable bed. He pumped air into it as Peter sneakily ran inside and came back with some bedsheets announcing that someone probably saw him. 

Harley made the bed and then went to his own bunk bed, a few feet from where Peter was lying down. They talked a bit before falling asleep and Harley was pretty happy about it. He told Peter a lot about his life at the orphanage-how he never got adopted and how he ended up here in the first place. 

And Peter told him about his parents. About his uncle and then his aunt. How he got his powers and became Spider-Man and then how he joined the Avengers. He even told Harley a little bit about why his wings don't move like they should. It got stressing though, Harley noticed that Peter was going white and stopped him from saying any more. 

And when they were through with talking and they couldn't think of anything else, they fell asleep. And woke up pretty early. 

Because Iron Man crashed Harley's garage. 

* * *

Harley woke up to the sound of his garage being blown up. 

He threw off his covers and yelled loudly, surprised and afraid. He felt his wings beating up a storm, desperately trying to relay that they were scared-they were terrified- _he_ was terrified-

And then Peter was yelling something too, waving at the giant hole that was in Harley's garage. And that's when Iron Man landed, thrusters turned off as soon as he hit the ground. Then, Tony  _Stark_ came out of the armor and Harley gaped harder. He always had his suspicions that Iron Man was actually Tony Stark but he couldn't believe that he was right. 

"I'm  _fine_ ," Peter told Stark. "But look at what you did to Harley's garage!" 

"Harley?" Tony scoffed, eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Me!" Harley screeched, finding his voice. Tony whirled. "Me! The person whose garage you blew up?! That's me, you idiot!" 

"Idiot?" Tony frowned. "I have an IQ of 260-" 

"And I have an IQ of 245," Harley snapped. "Don't pull that crap on me-look at what you did!" Tony looked incredulous. 

"We did say that we would take the stealth route," Black Widow was suddenly in Harley's garage along with Captain America and White Wolf. 

"Well teach 'stealth' to Mr. Blow-Up-Everything-In-My-Way-Without-Even-Asking, here!" Harley spat. He craned his head to look at the hole, missing Black Widow's surprised and proud look. 

"Pete," White Wolf looked at Harley suspiciously. "Who is this?" 

"He's a friend Buck," Peter explained quickly. "He-he let me stay the night after I broke in, escaping from the kidnappers." 

"So he didn't kidnap you," Tony clarified. 

"Kidnap him!?" Harley shrieked. " _Kidnap him!?_ _I_ am a year  _younger_ than him!" 

"So?" Black Widow raised an eyebrow.

"Gah!" Harley screamed, grabbing his head. He whirled to Peter. " _These_ are the Avengers?" 

"Yeah," Peter sighed. "Not at their best." 

"What-" Captain America started but Harley screamed again and ran to the middle of the room where the blast had knocked down debris. Harley looked around, feeling really frustrated and pissed off. He was so close to finishing that damn project and now it was down the water. 

He stomped over to Stark. "You better have a way to solve the quantum theory I had almost finished!" he accused. 

" _What!_ " Stark yelped. "You almost had a _quantum_ theory proved?" 

"How gravity and quantum mechanics fit together," Harley grumbled. 

" _WHAT!_ "

"But I can't remember a damn thing so that's why I  _wrote it down!_ " Harley yelled. Tony looked shellshocked. He whirled to Captain America. 

"I want to adopt him!" Tony blurted. 

There was a pause and then Peter started laughing. Harley rubbed his head. 

"It shouldn't have been that easy," he muttered and Peter laughed harder. 

"It so was!" he crowed. 

"Shut up, you!" Harley poked Peter in the stomach who just continued to laugh. Harley mumbled some more, grumbling about the predicament he was in. 

 "Did I say something?" Tony frowned. 

"Everything!" Peter laughed as Harley shouted, "Nothing!" 

Harley glared. Peter laughed even harder. 

"Okay," Black Widow rubbed her forehead. "We'll take both of you and explain everything to the people who own this place. Bucky, call the jet." 

" _V teme_ ," Bucky replied. He ran out of the room, probably to get a clearer network. 

"Steve and Tony will go talk to the manager," Black Widow instructed, nodding to both of them who obediently left. "And you two will follow me out to where Bucky is." Peter didn't hesitate but Harley did until Black Widow gave him a reassuring look. 

He looked back and sighed before following Black Widow and Peter out the door. 

 

**Harley Keener knew ~~3~~ 4 things**

**One, he had an IQ of 245.**

**Two, he was sixteen-turning seventeen.**

**Three, his adopted parents are married.**

**Four, he couldn't have asked for a better family.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've used Grammarly. So that was interesting. No spelling errors here! :)
> 
> Also, this is just a small idea that came up in my head. I would have loved to put it in the original story but unfortunately, it just didn't fit.
> 
> That's how most of these scenes will go. I'll also tell you where and when they might've or did take place. Obviously, this came after Peter was taken and Aunt May was killed. The ending was a bit rushed but hey, I like it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Look for more!

**Author's Note:**

> This will NOT be updated frequently. 
> 
> Just whenever I feel like adding something to this.


End file.
